


Summer Daze

by MalchikPride



Category: UTAU
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Summer, cuteness, hating heat, sugar rotting yo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 14:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17941664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalchikPride/pseuds/MalchikPride
Summary: Summer heat and Haru is miserable, will he ever like the season?





	Summer Daze

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fluffy piece of fic.
> 
> Akira Haru and Loline Tsuchi belongs to me, Shikine Seiji and Shiroutone Hokuro belong to Mole-chan on youtube. :)

A hot summer day.

The sun mercilessly beamed down, heating up the earth below.

Akira Haru was in pure misery.

Summer was the worst season for him, he’d take a nice winter or fall any day over this torturous heat.

You’d think as a ghost he wouldn’t feel the heat, but no. He could. It sucked.

So Haru groaned as he walked over and blasted the AC in his house. Hot. Wet. Humid.

The absolute worst.

It was then that Haru heard a knock at the door, and rose up from his position face down on the couch.

Who would even be here at this time?

Floating over to the door he frowned some as he opened it, the heat blasting into the house, “Yes?”

There stood a red headed android, a blue haired android by the side of the male.

“Oh!” Haru plastered on a smile, “Hi Seiji and Kuro!” As horrible as Summer was, he wouldn’t ever turn down a chance to talk to his friends, “What brings you here?”

Hokuro smiled gently, waving a hello, “We were going to go to the beach. Since it’s summer and all.”

Seiji nodded.

Haru smiled, then paused, confused, “But you can’t get wet…right?”

Seiji sighed, “We can’t. Technology hasn’t advanced that far yet.”

“Not that we could afford the upgrade anyway…” Hokuro muttered, but she changed her tone to a lighter one, “There are still activities to do on the beach! We just have to be careful.”

Seiji nodded once more, “Yup!”

Haru paused in thought again, noticing the nervous expressions on the two, “…” He then eyed the sun, and heard the whirring of the android’s fans, working overtime to cool them down, “You don’t need to lie.”

Hokuro looked up, shocked.

Seiji had the same expression, “How did you know?”

Haru chuckled as Hokuro elbowed Seiji in the side, “So what’s the real story here? Because I know it isn’t the beach. Especially since they are setting off fireworks a ton over there, and I know you two aren’t the biggest fan.”

Seiji sighed, defeated, “Our AC died. The repairman won’t be here until tomorrow.”

Hokuro put her sleeves together, “Can we use your air?”

Haru shook his head, but left the door open, “Come in.”

Seiji grinned as he walked in, carefully taking his shoes off and putting them on the side, before he got too far in the house, “Excuse the intrusion…”

Hokuro just shook her head and walked in, shoes still on, “Thanks Haru!”

Haru just smiled as he led the two inside, Hokuro making her way to the large couch and settling on it, laying down, “Your house is the best Haru…”

Haru shook his head, “I’m sure there are plenty of good things about your house.” He then walked over to the AC and turned it down, before taking a seat near Seiji who just threw an arm over Haru, which made the taller male blush.

Seiji thought about it, “Well, it is home. Plus it’s nice and compact.”

Hokuro nodded, “Plus it’s where mom is, so it’s great for that.”

Haru just nuzzled into Seiji, which given the height difference was awkward on all parts, “Summer is the worst.”

Seiji sighed, “It’s not that terrible. I mean I get to see you in something else for a change.”

Haru pushed at Seiji a bit, “Like you can talk, isn’t that coat and general outfit not doing you any favors in this heat?”

Seiji just huffed.

Hokuro giggled, “He’d die in that outfit.”

Seiji rolled his eyes, “None of you understand fashion.”

Hokuro and Haru just giggled.

“You two are terrible.” Seiji huffed out again. Leaning back in the couch, which given Haru was still clinging to him, made the ghostly male fall back with him.

Haru frowned at his hair getting messed up and quickly went to tidy it, as Seiji chuckled, “Pay back.”

Hokuro smiled lazily as she curled up on the other couch, watching the two play fight, “Wow, I’m almost jealous over here…” She said, a grin on her face, before a pillow met with it, “Thanks for the extra pillow!”

Seiji shook his head as he pushed Haru back some, before giving up and letting the ghost rest on top if him, his head on Seiji’s chest.

The three sighed happily, the house nice and chill. Beating out the humid heat of summer.

Haru felt Seiji’s chest breathe in and out, the fans a slow hum, instead of a loud buzz that they were earlier, it was so nice and peaceful.

He felt a hand pet his hair a little and he smiled contently.

~

Later that night, Loline Tsuchi walked into the house, noticing the lights were on which meant that Haru was home.

She shivered some at the chill in the house and walked to the AC to turn it up, just a bit. Tsuchi then walked into the living room and paused at the sight before her.

Seiji was on the floor, Haru on top of him. With Hokuro snuggled up and an arm hugging Seiji and Haru. All three fast asleep.

Tsuchi blinked at the odd sight before shrugging it off and walking into the kitchen to make herself something to eat.

Maybe summer wasn’t so bad at all.


End file.
